


all the things that we could do

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, Genuinely Trash, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: Matt keeps hearing rumors that Foggy is well-endowed, and then, well, verifies them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm miserably sick and wrote this in like two hours and have not edited it, so just don't look too closely at the choreography or anything! Just a fic about Matt Murdock discovering the size queen inside himself that I needed to purge from my brain and release into the world.

It all starts because Matt keeps hearing people on campus talk about Foggy—specifically, about Foggy’s dick, which is apparently _impressive_. Matt wouldn’t know, but he would like to. He’d like to know a lot of things about Foggy that he doesn’t know how to ask for gracefully, so he decides to go graceless and straight up ask him if the rumors are true.

“What, do you want to—touch it and find out?” Foggy asks, laughing.

“. . .kind of, yeah,” Matt says, quietly, smiling. “If you’ll let me.”

“Okay, seriously, are you coming on to me or is this just, like, for science?” Foggy asks, heart racing. “Because I can measure my dick for you, man, I have no shame.”

“Mostly the first one,” Matt admits, shifting closer to spread a hand out on Foggy’s knee. “I—I’ve had feelings for you for a couple of months. I didn’t want to admit it because I didn’t want to ruin everything, but. . .”

“But you realized I might be super well-endowed, so you decided to risk it?” Foggy asks, sounding amused.

“It was just a good opportunity, really,” Matt says, moving even closer, hand sliding just a little bit up Foggy’s thigh. “Look, you can turn me down and I’ll be fine with it, but if you want me—I’m here.”

Foggy’s quiet for a long time, and Matt’s about to pull away when Foggy suddenly pulls him back in by his t-shirt, kissing him firmly. Matt sighs against his mouth, smiling when Foggy lets go of him.

“I’m here, too,” Foggy says, cradling Matt’s face in one hand, thumbing over his bottom lip. Matt opens his mouth, moaning softly when Foggy slips two fingers past his lips instead, biting down gently before he licks around them. “We can wait to do anything more, if you want to.”

“Don’t wanna wait,” Matt says, around Foggy’s fingers.

“Oh thank god,” Foggy breathes, pulling his fingers out to haul Matt into his lap. They make out slowly, easing into it even while Matt’s shoving his hands underneath Foggy’s shirt to stroke fingers up and down his sides.

A few minutes in, he’s pushing Foggy down and crawling on top of him, getting a knee between his legs and then freezing.

“Foggy,” he says. “Holy _shit_.”

“Yeah, the rumors are kinda true,” Foggy says, weakly, and Matt gapes at him for a second before he’s shoving back into his space to kiss him roughly and slide a hand underneath the waistband of Foggy’s sweats.

He says, “Oh my god,” when he wraps fingers around Foggy’s erection, warm and _thick_. Like, _really_ thick. Foggy groans and pushes up into his hand.

“What do you want to do?” he asks, running his fingers through Matt’s hair while Matt starts moving his hand experimentally.

“I don’t even know,” Matt murmurs, gasping when he runs his fingers all the way down to brush against Foggy’s balls. “I kind of think the rumors didn’t do you justice, buddy.”

Foggy laughs, and he sits up when Matt grabs his waistband instead to pull his sweats off entirely and move slowly down until he’s bent over and breathing close to Foggy’s dick.

“This is not how I expected this day to end,” Foggy says. “Are you sure?”

“Uh huh,” Matt says, distractedly, as he moves down to take Foggy in his mouth. He can only go down a couple of inches before his lips are stretched obscenely and he has to pull off to catch his breath, raising his head towards Foggy with his mouth open.

“Matty,” Foggy says, thickly.

“I know,” Matt says, smiling up at him before he bends down to lick around Foggy’s dick, rub his face against it curiously, try unsuccessfully to take more of him than a few inches.

“You don’t have to choke yourself,” Foggy says, reaching down to touch Matt’s hair. “Seriously, your mouth is—more than enough.”

“I don’t like losing,” Matt says, a little too intensely, probably, but this _feels_ intense.

“I know you don’t,” Foggy says, fondly, sitting up and sliding his legs out from underneath Matt. “C’mere.”

Matt sighs and climbs into Foggy’s lap, making a face at him.

“We can do anything you want to do,” Foggy says, wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist. “Multiple times. But you don’t have to do anything to prove yourself.”

“What if I want to?” Matt asks, resting his forehead against Foggy’s, who groans and pushes up into another kiss that Matt only breaks for long enough to pull Foggy’s shirt off, followed by his own.

“You’re gonna kill me, buddy,” Foggy says, gasped out between kisses, running his hands down Matt’s sides.

“I want you to fuck me,” Matt says, in lieu of a reply, trailing his lips down to kiss Foggy’s neck before he moves to stand beside the bed and take his jeans and briefs off.

“Definitely gonna kill me,” Foggy murmurs, before he adds, louder, “I don’t know, man. Are you sure?”

“Please. I can take it,” Matt says, immediately getting back into his lap and rocking down against him. “I promise, Fog, I want you so bad.”

“Slutty is a really good look on you,” Foggy says, seriously, and Matt grins at him before he kisses him one more time and moves off of him to sprawl out on his stomach. “Have you even been fucked before?”

“Not by a guy,” Matt says, “but I think you’re a good choice to change that.”

“Oh, god,” Foggy says. “Okay, we’re taking it slow. Raise your hips a little.”

Matt lifts himself up and Foggy puts a pillow underneath his hips before he drops a kiss on Matt’s head and says, “Stay there, I’ll be right back.”

Matt tries to calm his nerves, already tempered by sheer enthusiasm, arching his back to stretch out. He’s been with a couple of girls who liked strap-ons and one guy who had really nice things to say about his mouth, but this is new. Being with Foggy like this.

Foggy makes a soft noise when he walks back towards Matt, tracing fingers down his back and saying, “God, Matty, you’re—”

“I’m what?” Matt asks, when Foggy doesn’t finish his sentence, raising his head a little. Foggy bends down to tip Matt’s face up enough that he can kiss him.

“ _Gorgeous_ ,” Foggy says, close to Matt’s lips, and Matt smiles at him.

“Oh,” he says, softly.

“You sure you want to do this?” Foggy asks, smoothing a hand over Matt’s hair.

“Really sure,” Matt says, pushing up enough to kiss Foggy himself, pulling him in closer. They make out at an awkward angle until Matt says, gasping, “Come on, I want you to fuck me.”

“We’re gonna take it _so slow_ ,” Foggy says, again. “So, don’t be all— _you_ about it.”

Matt just lifts his hips higher again, and Foggy moves behind him to carefully open him up while praising him in a soft voice, four fingers and maybe too much lube. The sound is completely obscene, but it makes Matt want to grind down against the mattress.

“Okay,” Foggy says, patting Matt’s ass before he puts on a condom and presses the head of his dick against Matt’s hole. “You tell me if you need to stop, okay?”  

“Okay,” Matt echoes, then, when Foggy finally pushes in, “Oh, _shit_.”

“Too much?” Foggy asks.

“Absolutely, but don’t stop, please,” Matt says, and Foggy laughs.

“Okay, but, seriously, say the word and we’ll give up and cuddle instead,” he says, filling up Matt slowly while Matt squirms underneath him to try to adjust to the stretch, barely able to catch his breath.

When Foggy’s mostly inside of him and Matt’s taking in the feeling, painful and overwhelming but still _good_ underneath that, Matt says, “Don’t fuck me yet, okay?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Foggy says, rubbing a soothing hand over Matt’s back, dick throbbing inside of him. Matt can hear his pulse and feel it at the same time and it’s just a lot.

“They said you were nice, too,” Matt says, shifting his hips up and taking a sharp breath. “Your—admirers. That you’d be—oh, god—the total package if it weren’t—”

Matt draws off, hissing, hoping Foggy will just leave it.

“If it weren’t for what?” Foggy asks.

“Nothing,” Matt says. “I forget.”

“No, come on,” Foggy says, pushing in a little more so Matt chokes on a moan. “What was it? My weight? My hair?”

“No,” Matt says, “no, nothing like that. It doesn’t matter.”

“I’m afraid if you want me to fuck you, dude, you’re gonna have to tell me,” Foggy says, pushing in even further. Matt can practically feel it in his throat.

“They said, uhm,” Matt murmurs. “If you weren’t in love with your roommate.”

“Huh,” Foggy says, voice shaking a little bit. “Is it that obvious?”

Foggy’s heart is racing even more, and Matt feels—excited and terrified and, also, like he really needs Foggy to fuck him now. He mumbles, “No, come back,” into the sheets when Foggy starts to pull out, and Foggy huffs out a funny laugh.

“We need to talk for a second,” he says, petting Matt’s hip. “Take some deep breaths, okay?”

“I can’t believe your dick comes with instructions,” Matt says, groaning at the feeling of Foggy moving inside of him.

“Best practices, really,” Foggy says.

Matt snorts and moans in one breath, takes gulps of air until Foggy’s pulling out and helping him sit up.

“I’m already sore,” Matt says, faintly.

“Just wait,” Foggy says, leaning in to kiss Matt quickly. “Hey, I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” Matt asks, smiling.

“I’m kind of in love with my roommate,” Foggy says. “In a totally chill, not creepy way.”

“That’s funny,” Matt says, moving closer. “I think I might be, too.”

Foggy’s smiling when Matt kisses him hard enough to push him over, so they’re pressed together.

“This isn’t all a ploy to get in my pants, is it?” Foggy asks.

“No,” Matt says, firmly. “No, I—I like you a lot, Foggy. I always have.”

“I believe you,” Foggy says, sliding fingers into Matt’s hair. “I just wish you hadn’t waited so long to ask to touch my dick.”

“No more waiting,” Matt says.

“Of course not,” Foggy says. “Do you—maybe want to be on top? That way, you can control the speed and stuff. And I’d—I’d really like to see your face.”

Matt’s already moving to position himself over Foggy’s dick, because, seriously, no more waiting. He holds onto it and lowers himself down slowly until he’s full. It hurts, but it also feels like Matt’s skin is too hot if he doesn’t move, so he _moves_.

“God, just like that,” Foggy says, laying back and letting Matt do what he wants, rocking his hips up slowly to meet him. Matt bends down enough to kiss him while he rides him, gasping nonsense against Foggy’s mouth.

“Fog,” he breathes. “Foggy, this is—shit, oh my god, this is so good.”

“Good,” Foggy says. “You’re so amazing, Matty. Will you touch yourself for me?”

“Uh huh,” Matt says, sitting back up to wrap fingers around his dick, tipping his head back and moaning. “Will you—will you fuck me?”

Foggy does it instead of answering, holding onto Matt’s hips tightly and driving his hips up harder, so Matt makes breathless overwhelmed noises until he’s coming in less than a minute, over Foggy’s chest.

“Don’t stop,” he breathes, bending down to wrap his arms around Foggy. “Please don’t stop.”

“I’ve got you,” Foggy says, kissing the side of his head before he keeps thrusting up into Matt, who gasps wetly against Foggy’s neck, all dead weight.

When Foggy comes, he says Matt’s name again and again in a broken stream of words, and Matt whispers, hoarsely, “Yeah, Foggy—please.”

They lay in the same position until they catch their breath and Matt raises his face, damp with tears, a weak happy smile.

“Has anyone ever told you that you ruined them for other men?” Matt asks. “Because—wow.”

“. . .yeah, actually,” Foggy says, laughing. “It means more when you say it, though. You want to go take a shower?”

“Don’t wanna get off you,” Matt says, squirming shamelessly a little so Foggy’s breath cuts short.

“Okay,” he says, squeezing Matt tightly. “A few more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write a shit-ton of ficlets on [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com), often equally as fluffy and trashy as this one.


End file.
